Stay with me
by loveforever7250
Summary: Please, please don't leave me. You have to be okay. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim. Own nothing. Dick wolf owns. Same as usual.

Changing things up a bit on ya. Still FO though

We both walked down the vacant alley, I could see she was scared, even though she wouldn't admit it. This case has shaken her up. I reached over and grabbed her hand to reassure her. She glanced over at me. Then looked away again. Though I could see a faint smile on her face. We didn't see any movement, but we could tell something was up.

Three gunshots rang out, and before I knew it I was on the ground. I could hear faint screams, and I realized they were Olivia's. Oh no, is she hurt? I tried to sit up and check, but I couldn't move. I heard faint sobs, and felt tears dropping on my face.

'Fin, Fin baby please, please hang on. Please.' Someone whispered. Who was that? Then I realized: Olivia. She was okay. I didn't even notice the excruciating pain ringing throughout my body. I was only focused on her. Weird, you might say, but not to me. I could hear the sirens and I knew the ambulance was close, not just because of the sirens, but because I could hear Olivia saying: Oh thank god, oh thank god. Over and over again. The last thing I heard before it all went black, was Olivia sobbing. The only noise that could break my heart.

A/N: I know, it's short, but I'll update soonish. lol


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the waiting room of the ICU, crying. I can't believe that he was in that room, fighting for his life. I continued to cry, but then a doctor came out and called me over to him.

'You're here for Detective Tutuola aren't you?' I nod. 'Well, he's stable, and we were able to extract the bullet, but he's still unconscious. You may see him if you like. He's in room 204.' He says, and I'm already running down the hall.

I run into the room, and the second I do, I feel like I'm going to collapse. He's just lying there, barely breathing. He has a tube down his throat, and I burst into tears. I run over to his side.

'Fin…please be okay. Please, please.' I whisper. I feel something wipe my tears away, and I look up to see his eyes, starring at me. I gasp, and throw my arms around him.

'Thank God. Thank God.' I said, over and over again. He puts his arms around me as best he could, as a nurse came in and took his tube out.

'Hey Liv.' He says, and I wince. His voice is raspy, and more tears fall. 'Hey, what's wrong? I'm fine.' He says, and sits up. He wraps his arms around me, and I start crying again.

'I know, but I could have lost you.' I say, but he just holds me tighter.

'I know, but you didn't. I'm going to be fine baby girl.' He says, and I sob even harder. He moves over to one side of the bed, and I lay down next to him. He wraps his arms around my waist, and we both fall asleep.

**Munch POV**

As soon as I heard my partner was shot, I dropped everything and grabbed Stabler and the Captain. We sped to the hospital, not giving a shit about the speed limit.

We were told where his room was, and were told to be quiet because 'they were sleeping' now, who was this 'they' that she was talking about? Only one person was going through my mind. And I'm pretty sure the same goes for Cragen and Stabler.

We walked into his room, and we all laughed quietly. There 'they' were. Fin was lying on his bed, with his arms around none other than Olivia Benson. We continued laughing, until we saw her tear stained face. Of course she's been crying. Fin could have died. A soft sob escaped her lips, and Fin's arms tightened around her waist. I couldn't bear not to laugh at this. He had his arms around her like something was going to hurt her, like he had to protect her. Protect her from what? Herself? But why would he need to protect her from herself? What if Fin would have died? What would she have done? Oh god. She probably wouldn't have the strength to keep going. She starts to stir, to whimper. We know that Fin's about to wake up, and try to comfort her, so we hide behind the curtain.

**Fin's POV**

I feel the bed moving, and I can hear someone sobbing next to me. I open my eyes, and see Olivia. She must be having a nightmare. I shake her, and she jumps up screaming. She looks up at me, and throws her arms around my neck.

'Shhh Shhh, what is it? What happened?' I asked, and she starts shaking. I held her tighter.

'S-sea-seal-'she can't continue, the sobs come even harder. I know what she's going to say. _Sealview_. Damn. I should have known she was still shaken up about that.

'He can't hurt you, he's gone.' I say, and she nods her head, but I know she doesn't believe me.

'I know, but I can't shake it.' She says, and I hear something behind the curtain. She hears it too, and her hold on me tightens. I pull back the curtain, to see none other than our dear co-workers. I feel like smacking them upside the head for scaring Liv like that.

'What the hell are you doing?' I yell, and they start laughing. I try to get up, but a pain rips through my side and I lay back down. Liv lays her head down on my chest, and I can hear snickering on the other side of the room.

'You are so lucky I'm hurt or I would go over there and kick all your asses.' I say, and they begin laughing, **again**.

'Whatever man, are you okay?' Elliot asks, and I can feel Liv try and hold on tighter, as if she's making sure I don't leave.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I manage to say, and once again they start to laugh. 'Okay, what now?' Liv asks.

'Of course you would be fine, you had Liv here practically on top of you all night.' Cragen says, and this, I can't help but laugh at. It was true, the only reason I was able to wake up in the first place was because Liv started talking to me. Once I heard her crying, I knew I had to wake up. And I did. I guess she just had that affect on me. Who knows? I don't, but I'm not complaining.


End file.
